01 grudnia 1991
TP1 7.55 Program dnia 8.00 Tydzień - mag. rozmaitości rolniczych 9.00 Dla młodych widzów: Teleranek 10.00 Język angielski dla dzieci (38) 10;05 "Chłopiec z Andromedy" - odc. 6 serialu nowozelandzkiego 10.30 "Palestyna po diasporze" - odcinek dok. filmu hiszpańskiego z serii "Ai Kibla - kierunek na Mekkę" 11.00 Notowania, czyli co się opłaca rolnikowi 11.25 Telewizyjny koncert życzeń 11.55 Armie świata 12.20 Tęczowy music-box 13.05 Magazyn "Morze" (ze Szczecina) 13.25 Poranek symfoniczny WOSPR i TV w Katowicach - w programie muzyka polska 14.25 Pieprz i wanilia. W krainach zielonego smoka i śpiewających syren: Malta i niezwykła historia zakonu rycerzy maltańskich 15.05 Telewizjer 15.40 TV Teatr Rozmaitości - Peter Hennig: "Magiczna skrzynka" - spektakl niemieckiej TV 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Reportaż 18.10 "Synowie i córki" - odc. 6 serialu angielskiego 19.00 Wieczorynka: Walt Disney przedstawia - "Gumisie" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Ryzykant" - odc. 6 serialu angielskiego 21.00 Sportowa niedziela 21.20 7 dni - świat 21.50 Kabaretowa lista przebojów 22.25 Wiadomości wieczorne 22.45 Jutro w programie TP2 7.30 Przegląd tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 8.00 Dla dzieci: "Ulica Sezamkowa" 9.00 Film dla niesłyszących "Ryzykant" - ode. 6 serialu angielskiego 9.50 Powitanie 10.00 CNN 10.10 Światowy Dzień Walki z AIDS (1) 10.20 Program lokalny 10.50 Magazyn przechodnia 11.00 Wybrańcy Melpomeny: Juliusz Osterwa 11.30 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: "Dzień, w którym zmienił się wszechświat" - odc. 10 (ostatni) dok. filmu angielskiego 12.20 Zwierzęta wokół nas: Podaj łapę 12.50 Światowy Dzień Walki z AIDS (2) 13.00 Express Dimanche 13.15 Sto pytań do... 13.55 Kino familijne: "Daktari" - odc. 14 przygodowego filmu USA 14.45 Rebusy - teleturniej 15.05 Pokaz mody: Włoska kolekcja jedwabi 15.40 Theodorakis w Warszawie - reportaż 16.25 Program dnia 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Gwiazdy polskiego rocka: Stan Borys i Tadeusz Nalepa 17.10 Sport: Puchar Świata kobiet w łyżwiarstwie szybkim (relacja ze Stegnów w Warszawie) 18.00 Bliżej świata - przegląd telewizji satelitarnych 19.00 Wydarzenie tygodnia 19.30 Teatr czyli świat - rozmowa z Jerzym Radziwiłłowiczem 20.00 Koncert Teresy Żylis-Gary - arie Stanisława Moniuszki 21.00 Panorama 21.20 "Detektyw Longstreet" - film fab. (kryminalny) prod. USA 22.30 Światowy Dzień Walki z AIDS (3) 23.00 Billy Joel- koncert z Sankt Petersburga 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 Bailey’s Bird — serial przyg. 8.30 Castaway serial przyg. 9.00 Fun Factory — progr. dla najmłodszych 12.00 Hour for Power — progr. relig. 13.00 That’s Incredible — zabawne i niewiarygodne zdarzenia 14.00 The Adwentures of Wonder Woman — serial fantastyczno-przygodowy 15.00 Amerykańska wolna amerykanka 16.00 Eight is Enough — serial obycz. 17.00 The Love Boat 18.00 Serial telew. 18.30 Hart to Hart — serial z udziałem Stephanie Powers 19.30 The Simpsons — serial rys. 20.00 21 Jump Street — serial krym. 21.00 Film fabularny 23.00 Falcon Crest — serial obycz. 24.00 — infor. ze świata filmu i rozrywki 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 6.00 Rajd RAC — migawki z 1991 7.00 Sporty motorowe 8.00 Bowling — kobiety 9.00 Formuła I — film 9.30 Jeździectwo 10.00 US PGA Tour 1991 11.00 Amerykański futbol w colege’ach 13.00 Le lio d’Angers 14.00 Boks w Wielkiej Brytanii 16.00 Gimnastyka rytmiczna — mistrzostwa w Japonii 17.00 Go. Holenderski magazyn sportów motorowych 18.00 Sporty zimowe — Olimpiada’ 92 18.30 Revs — mag. motorowy 19.00 Formuła I — film 19.30 Rajdy samochodowe w Europie 21.00 Tenis na żywo 22.30 Puchar Ameryki’91 0.30 Koszykówka 2.00 Boks 3.30 Golf w Japonii 5.00 Supercross MTV 8.00 World AIDS Day — światowy dzień AIDS 11.30 MTV’s Braun European Top 20 — przeboje europejskie 13.30 XPO — nowości video, płytowe 14.00 The Big Picture — informator filmowy 14.30 Światowy dzień AIDS 18.30 Week in Rock — inform, muz. ze świata 19.00 MTV’s US Top 20 Video Countdown — przeboje zza Atlantyku 21.00 120 Minutes — migawki z koncertów, wywiady 23.00 XPO — nowości video, płytowe 23.30 Headbangers Ball — muzyka metalowa i hardrockowa 1.30 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos — muzyka nocą Sat 1 7.30 Mensasch, Dino! 7.55 Addams Family 8.20 Ollies total verrückte Farm — serial anim. USA 8.45 Thundercats — serial anim. USA 9.10 Drops! 9.35 Boże Narodzenie w Niemczech (cz. I) 10.00 Marktwert — mag. konsumentów 10.30 Zauber der Berge — mag. miłośników przyrody 10.55 So gesehen — progr. publicystyczny 11.05 Der Bucklige von Soho 12.45 Bingo 13.10 Fantasy Island — serial fantast. USA 14.05 Auf Videosehen — nowości video 14.30 Kinder im Kreuzfeuer (Children in the Crossfire) — film fab. USA, 1984 16.05 Strandpiraten — kand. serial przyg. 16.30 Drops! — quiz 17.05 Fantomas — franc. serial przyg. 18.45 Wiadomości 18.50 SAT 1 Sportcklub 19.20 Glücksrad — show 20.05 Wetter News — prognoza pogody 20.15 Glühender Himmel włos.-franc.-niem. serial przyg. 21.50 SAT 1 Wetter — prognoza pogody 22.00 Talk im Turm — talk show 23.15 Wiadomości i sport 23.25 Der Gorilla — franc. serial sensac.